Shadow Games
by xXPotterFreakX
Summary: "I love you." He whispered in her ear, "And for that weakness I must kill you."
1. Funeral of Hearts

**I'd like to thank Little Kuriboh, why? Well, my love for YuGiOh had been long at sleep and I would occassionally re-read the manga and play the cardgames, but unfortonatly the show wasnt on anymore. Then I stumbled across YuGiOh: The Abridged Series and it reawoken everything I had loved about the show and I took to watching all the old episodes in sub AND dub and finally watched Season 5. And thats when I came up with this. She's an OC. Not a Mary-Sue, and if you dont believe or dont like, then dont read. THANKS.**

* * *

Though the blood poured from her nose and the corner of her lip, she didn't look in fear at the man who had hit her.

She wallked closer to him, the full bright moon boring down upon both of them. Illuminating the blood in a curious blue color. His gray eyes, set in such a tanned face, stared straight into her blue ones.

"Come back! Let this darkness leave you! I love-" his hand enclosed around her throat. She felt her windpipe closing in on itself and suddenly a painful creak of bones. The agony reeled her and her eyes brimmed with fresh hot tears.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, "And for that weakness I must kill you."

He then crashed his lips against her while simultaneously stabbing her in the stomach. Everything filled with pain as he dug the knife in deeper. Her hot blood spilled on both of them before he dropped her dead carcass into the rough, Egyptian sand. He looked down at her, his eyes softening and from the distance came a great scream of grief.

Gwen awoke with a throbbing pain in her stomach. She was gasping for breath. "It was just a dream." She said softly to herself, eyes closed tight. But panic and terror still gripped her.

This wasn't the first dream she had about the Grey-Eyed man, as she had taken to call him. He had been in her dreams sense she was a little girl. But the girl who was with him every time seemed familiar. It wasn't till Gwen got older did she realize that the girl was her. And yet it wasn't. She was about 17 and tanner then Gwen with an exotic look about her, Egyptian like. And she was definitely more beautiful and terrible then Gwen.

"Just a very vivid, realistic," Gwen's stomach ached in pain, "dream!"

She tried to breath calmly but nothing seemed to work. She briefly considered going to wake her dad so he could comfort her, but quickly dismissed that. She was 17 now and shouldn't still be running to him when the nightmares came.

If her mother were still alive she would have told her. She wound have understood, she always had. But as it was her Mother had died some years ago and Gwen never felt so alone.

She still had her dad. He was a nice man, but was to involved with his research for the widely known technology franchise that had surpassed Bill Gate's within its first year. It was the Kaiba Corporation ran by a teen trillionair who had inherited the company from his adopted father.

Gwen had only met Seto Kaiba once with her father and in all truthfulness he was gorgeous, but held up a cold, hard edge when Gwen had tried to be friendly.

"Why is he so rude?" Gwen had asked her father.

"He's just busy with his work. He's usually a lot nicer, Sweetheart." her Father had said, uncertainty clipping every word.

Now she had to admit maybe her father was right. Because Kaiba had offered her dad a new job in Kaiba Corp's headquarters and they had moved right away.

Gwen's breathing had settled out and finally became even. She turned over in her bed, ridding her mind of Grey-Eyes. She snuggled down into her covers, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. She was starting school tomorrow at Domino High School, in the middle of the school year.

* * *

**Reveiws are much appreciated. Flames make me Laugh. **


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter two, Biznitches! Like it? Awesome. Dont? Like I care. This was written out of pure fun!

* * *

She didn't know his name. All she knew was the moment he had looked at her she felt as if she had already met him somewhere long ago. He was from a distant memory that she tried to grasp at but just couldn't reach. But what she did reach was emotions he made her feel.  
She felt a deep hatred and adoration as she looked into his violet eyes. The hatred seemed foolish on the verge of betrayal. Yet the adoration was to a worshipping point intertwined with passion and Love?

She looked away quickly, staring back down at her desk. Love? She shook her head. The lack of sleep was clearly affecting her. She remembered her dream and shivered.

She slowly took another glance at Violet-Eyed boy, but he was surrounded by what seemed to be his friends. They were a peculiar bunch, mismatched and quirky, but you could tell their friendship was strong.

One of Violet-Eyes friends was none other then a famous dice player then Duke Develin. He had green hard-edged eyes and a dice earring that hung at the end of a long metal strand. His jet-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with some strands escaping attractively in front of his eyes. The girls standing some feet behind him ooh-ed and awed at his every gesture.

Other then Duke, there were three other boys and one girl. The girl was sitting closest to Violet-Eyes. She had short unevenly cut brown hair and wide, blue eyes. She was very plain, but her excitement and vigor seemed to make the air around her bubble, making her ten times prettier.

The boy out o the group who was the loudest had dirty blonde hair that was messy and uncept but suited him brilliantly. His dark brown eyes twinkled with good-natured mischief and he was grinning brightly.

The boy next to him was smiling to his brown eyes crinkled in laughter were the same exact shade as his spiked hair.

The last boy of the group had long, pure white hair and deep brown eyes. He was pale in skin tone and looked breakable, like a china doll. He talked with a slight British accent and had a cheery laugh. His dark eyes were suddenly looking directly at Gwen. She blushed for only a second, before giving him a small friendly smile. He grinned sweetly back. Her heart fluttered.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats within the classroom. White-haired boy sat in front of Gwen and the rest sat near Violet-Eyes.

"I'm sorry, but may I borrow a pencil? Seems I have forgotten mine." White-haired boy said, turning to face her.

"Oh, sorry." Gwen felt her face burn viscously hot, "I don't have any spare ones."

The White-Haired boy smiled politely. "Don't worry about it. I'll find one."

A silence fell between them before he suddenly said,

"Your new, right?"

"Yep. I'm Gwen. And you are?"

"Ryou Bakura. But my friends just call me Bakura." He replied, sticking out his porcelain like hand. She took it and was surprised how warm yet frail he felt. He looked almost sickly now that he was so close.

"Nice to meet you." She said, dropping his hand.

"Same to you. You're really going to love it here." He grinned.

"No talking. Class has begun." Said the teacher. Bakura faced the front, slightly blushing. Gwen fought a smile.

They began taking notes and it was with little difficulty that Gwen saw Bakura pull a pen out of his pocket in what he through was a discreet manner.

Halfway through class the door banged open and there stood her father's boss.

* * *

**OH NO! Who is it? Hahaha, we all Know. Que the squealing fangirls.**


	3. The Heartless

"You're late, Mr. Kaiba." The teacher said.

"Am I?" Kaiba sneered, striding into the classroom, briefcase in hand.

"Yes, it's very important that you make it to your lessons on time!"

"Lessons taught by amateurs like you? I don't need to hear your constant ramblings. I make more money then you could ever dream of!" Kaiba said sharply, beginning to walk down the aisle of Gwen's right side.

The teacher was clearly flustered, but said no more and turned back to the white-board.

Kaiba took the seat next to Gwen's right. As he took his seat his eyes locked on Gwen's.

As he took his seat his eyes locked with Gwen's. But he made no motion that gave way that he knew or even recognized her. He turned and sat down promptly pulling out his laptop. Gwen looked away from him.

She decided if anything, she would talk to Kaiba after class. He might have recognized her but didn't want to let anyone else know he had. Plus, he was the only one she was acquainted with and she needed someone to help her find her next class, which was Chemistry.

The rest of the class time was a blur of numbers punctuated by sneaking glances at Violet-Eyes and deciding whether or not speaking to Kaiba was such a hot idea.

When the bell finally signaled class was over Bakura turned to Gwen. "Need help finding your next class?" He asked.

Gwen smiled at him, "I got it covered."

She got out of her desk and took noticed that Kaiba was heading towards the door. "Hey, um, Kaiba! Wait up!" She cried tearing past Bakura. Violet-Eyes and his friends stared as she caught up with Kaiba, clearly shocked that she knew him.

"Hey, Kaiba. Do you know where Chemistry is?" Gwen asked, falling in step beside him.

"Have we met?" He asked dryly.

"Oh, yes. We have." Her words came out in a tumble. Her nerves were apparent. "See my dad introduced us on take-your-daughter-to-work day."

"Don't recall." Kaiba said, turning sharply into the chemistry wing. Gwen continued to follow him; she was heading in the right direction.

"My father, his name is Ahknen. Akil Ahknen." Gwen said, feeling stupider by the minute.

Kaiba's face flickered in recognition before fading entirely. "Ahknen?" He questioned stopping in front of a classroom doorway.

Gwen almost collided into him. "Yes." She said, steadying herself.

"Good worker. But I don't remember meeting his daughter." His words stung.

"Oh, well, sorry." She said backing away.

Kaiba merely stared at her.

"But I'm Gwen Ahknen, his daughter." Her words died away with her confidence. She quickly looked down at her schedule that had been clutched in her hand the entire time and saw that he next class was exactly where Kaiba was standing.

She looked down at the number of the room on her paper and when she looked back up she saw the door she needed closing and Kaiba's coat whipping inside. She headed for the door herself and once inside took the seat next to Kaiba in the front row.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked turning for the first time to look directly at her.

Gwen felt small and insignificant under his cold gaze. "No, it's just this was the closest open seat. I'm sorry." She said, apologetically. Kaiba opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by loud laughter.

Blonde Boy paraded into the room and sat behind Gwen. He was closely followed by Violet-Eyes.

"Oh God." Kaiba sneered, face apparent with hatred.

"What?" Gwen chanced.

"If you notice a foul stench, Gwen, that would be the Dog." Kaiba said rather loudly.

Blonde Boy and Violet-Eyes suddenly both turned to look at Gwen and Kaiba outraged.

"Who ya callin' a dog?" Blonde Boy said, pointing a finger dramatically at Kaiba.

"Was I talking to you, Wheeler?" He said, smugly.

Wheeler merely glared at him.

"But seriously Yugi," Kaiba said turning to Violet-Eyes, "You should leave the Mutt at home!"

Yugi narrowed his violet eyes to slits. Gwen felt thoroughly confused. Yet at the same time enlightened: she finally knew their names.

"There's no need for you to be so rude, Kaiba! We know you hate Joey, but you don't need to call him a dog!" Yugi said.

Kaiba crossed his arms and closed his eyes smirking as he did. "Did you hear anything, Gwen?" He asked.

Gwen was to shocked to reply. Just moments before Kaiba had pretended they had never met, but now it was like they were partners in crime.

"Gwen?" Kaiba persisted.

"Is your girlfren' deaf?" Joey Wheeler mocked.

"Joey!" Yugi reprimanded.

Gwen looked at Joey sharply though her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Kaiba is not my boyfriends! He's my…" Her voice trailed away as a most peculiar thought stuck her. She felt as if all this had happened before but in another place and time.

"Your what?" Joey laughed.

"Friend." Gwen said quietly but that not the word her mind had thought.

"Friend? I thought Kaiba had no friends!" Joey now looked shocked.

"More of an acquaintance." Kaiba replied a sharp edge to every word. "But she's turning out to be far less annoying then you."

Joey's face reddened in pure anger. "Ahh, Kaiba! If we weren't in school I'd-"

"Pummel me? I'd like to see you try. It'd make for a good laugh."

The bell rang. Class began.

Gwen chanced a look at Yugi. He was talking to Joey trying to calm him down. His eyes flickered to meet hers, but she quickly dropped her gaze only to have them settle on Yugi's necklace.

It looked like an upside down pyramid with a hook at the top connected to a metal chain. On the upside down pyramid was an eye carved from the stone. An eye that Gwen was scared to realize she had seen in her dreams! Something about the necklace made her stare at it even more, she had an overwhelming urge to hold it. Hug it even; bring it as close to her as possible. As she looked at it even longer it was if the pyramid was alive and breathing. Like something _inside_ it was alive.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" She asked. Yugi and Joey both turned to look at her.

"It's really nice." She said, trying to show she wasn't as mean as Kaiba.

"Thank you. My grandpa got it for me when in went on an exhibition to Egypt." Yugi beamed. His eyes seemed to warm as he smiled at her.

"Well, it's very beautiful. I'm guessing its one of a kind?" She said.

Yugi exchanged a look with Joey, "You could say that. 


	4. Solitary Man

"Do you always eat alone?" Gwen asked Kaiba, lunch tray in hand. Kaiba sipped some coffee and went back to typing on his laptop.

"In all technicalities, I'm not eating." He replied. Gwen shifted nervously,

"May I sit with you?" Amazingly, Kaiba moved his briefcase. She sat down across from him. The lunchroom was a buzz with laughter and loud talking. Gwen ate quietly waiting for Kaiba to say something. When five minutes passed she had finally decided to talk.

"So, how were your other classes?"

"Uneventful."

"And whys that? Did you not learn anything fun?"

"Because I already know half the stuff these so called educated people teach us." He said, all the while still typing and not looking at Gwen.

"Then why even come to school? Why not just graduate early? Have you always been ahead of everyone?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Kaiba snapped, looking directly at her, "Would you like my life story?"

Gwen felt herself shrink back. She didn't know why she felt the need to stick around Kaiba when all his words did was hurt her. But the companionship, the need to be next to him was there. But it wasn't even in a romantic way.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba." Gwen said, quietly. She looked into his icy blue gaze and noticed that somehow they seemed to have softened before her. 

"No, its fine." He said, "Those were legitimate questions. I'm just stressed."

Gwen but her lip, trying to fight back yet another question, but couldn't help it. "Why are you stressed?" She asked.

"The company. I need to find new board members. The other five who use to run it, lets just say they tried to have me killed." Kaiba replied, a smirk on his lips.

"Yea, my father told me about that. Lucky you survived." Gwen smiled.

Kaiba didn't seem to have heard her. "I'm actually considering Ahknen for a position."

"I think," She swallowed down hard, "my dad is qualified."

Kaiba nodded and went back to typing, but in all truthfulness his mind was on other matters.

His mind seemed to be dragging memories out from the very depths of his soul. Gwen and he were suddenly children running about a courtyard made of limestone.

"Seto! I'm going to catch you!" Gwen giggled. Kaiba laughed as he swung back around suddenly and tackled Gwen.

She screeched in glee and they both fell to the ground. Their clothes were of shimmering cloth and they had gold necklaces draped around their necks. Their faces, were young and sun-kissed, full of innocence.

"Kaiba?" asked a voice waking him from his thoughts. He blinked his vibrant blue eyes and looked around.

"Yes?" He questioned, looking at Gwen and feeling the strangest surge of de ja vu.

"I was just wondering: do you have any siblings?" She asked shyly.

"One." Kaiba responded, his eyes were firm and did not show the panic he felt.

"What's their name?" "Mokuba. He's my brother." Kaiba said, "What about you?"

"Only child. And always will be. My mother died a couple years ago." She said, the sadness over-whelming her.

Tears filled her eyes, and she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be such a baby about this." She said, looking directly into Kaiba's eyes.

"No, don't be. I know the pain. I was younger when both my parents died. Mokuba and I were sent to an orphanage. I use to cry myself to sleep." _Damnit._ The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Why was he suddenly telling Gwen all of this? Why was speaking about things he had never told anyone else? He felt as if he could _trust_ her. A word so foreign to him!

He was _Seto Kaiba_, richest man in all of Domino City, in the entire World! He didn't trust anyone; trust meant dependence and caring of others. The only person he cared about was Mokuba! But Gwen was suddenly here and an automatic trust had been formed. Like it had always been there before they even met.

"Well, at least your doing well now." Gwen grinned at Kaiba, wanting to lighten the mood for both of them.

"Well?" He grinned, attempting to get his usual cold demeanor back. "I run the biggest technology franchise in the World. I'm doing more then well." He looked smug, but Gwen wasn't affected.

"Of course you do." He couldn't tell if she was mocking or praising him.

The bell rang.

Kaiba and Gwen both got to their feet and headed toward the nearest exit doors.

"Gwen!" called a voice. She turned to see Bakura walking towards her, waving in full delight.

"Hey, Bakura!" She called back.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you and the Limey fruitcake, but I best be off. Goodbye, Gwen." Kaiba grinned before setting off at a faster pace.

"Oh, did Kaiba leave because of me?" Bakura asked, face apologetic. 

"No, he had to get to class." Gwen said, not wanting to tell Bakura what Kaiba had really said


	5. Sweet Pandemonium

She turned and looked at Bakura, and immediately was taken back. "Did you…"She stopped and then continued unsure, "Did you do something different to your hair?"

Bakura smiled at her and shrugged. "No, why?"

Gwen bit her lip, titling her head to the side and looking at him intently. She reached forward and grabbed a strand. "I don't know it seems more…bigger. Like you volumenized the heck out of it."

Bakura laughed at her, but there was something about the way he did so that made her a bit uneasy. "Oh, Gwen, that's rich." He grinned at her.

She let go of the strand of his hair, realizing she had been stroking it. "I don't know, maybe I'm insane." She replied.

"Insanity isn't so bad, my dear." He giggled. Gwen stared at Bakura, clearly confused and wondering what was with him. She was going to respond but he cut her off. 

"So what's your next class?" Bakura asked.

Gwen fumbled with her bag and got her schedule out. "Study hall." She said, looking up from the white sheet.

Bakura's warm brown eyes lit up. "Me, too! Well, this a happy surprise!"

Gwen smiled back, as Bakura began to lead the way to the library where study hall was held. "How has your day been?" He asked.

"Confusing. , but good. Being at a new school is kind of nerve racking." She said, smiling a bit.

"I know exactly how you feel." Bakura said, turning to walk up a flight of stairs.

"Really?"

"Yep. I was new here last year. But Yugi, Joey, and Taya made friends with me. They all are very nice."

They reached the second floor.

"Have you made friends yet?" He asked.

Gwen felt her mood fall considerably. Had she made friends? Did Kaiba even count? He had seemed to be nicer over lunch and he had opened up.

"No." Gwen sighed.

"Oh, now that's a lie!" Bakura accused.

"What?"

"I'm your friend." He grinned.

She blushed, "Thanks, Bakura."

.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Bakura said, turning around so fast his long white hair whipped Gwen's face.

"And what's that?" She sputtered.

"Yugi and the whole gang are hanging out at the game shop tonight. Ya wanna come?" Bakura was all smiles.

"Oh, but I don't know anyone." Gwen said.

"That doesn't matter! They love meeting new people."

"I don't know." Gwen sat her books down at table. "I mean I don't want to impose on them."

Bakura suddenly came right up to her, closing much space between them and stared into her eyes. She felt herself tremble as she noticed Bakura's eyes somehow grow fiercer. Her stomach suddenly twisted in pain.

"Gwen," He said, voice low in a whisper, "Please?"

Gwen's heart fluttered intensely in her chest.

"Please?" He begged, coming closer.

"Yes." She replied, almost without thinking.

Bakura's eyes lit up and became warm once again. "It's going to be loads of fun!" He said, voice happy and bright.

Gwen sat down cautiously at the table, wondering what had made Bakura seem more different. Again.

He sat down and pushed his snowy hair over his shoulder. It was then that she noticed a necklace that hung around his neck about to his stomach. It was a solid gold ring with about 5 arrows hanging around it. And in the center was a triangle that had the same exact eye that was on Yugi's strange necklace.

"Hey!" She said, "Yugi has the same exact symbol on his necklace."

Bakura looked up and smiled, "Yea. Mine is called the Millennium Ring, because it was made in the time the Pharaohs ruled Egypt."

Gwen stared in awe at it. "What's the eye stand for?" She said, her own eyes scanning over it again and again.

"The eye stands for Ra, the most powerful god in all ancient times. "

"That's so cool!" She said.

"Quiet!" snapped the librarian. Bakura smiled at Gwen, before he pulled out a math book and began working.

Gwen tried focusing on her novel, but her mind was set on the item Bakura wore around his neck.

She felt like today was the biggest wave of de ja vu she had experienced! How strange it was that she met these people in one day and yet had the strongest and weirdest feelings around them. She tried to clear her thoughts and focus back on the novel.

A few minutes went by and Bakura looked up from his math and smirked: Gwen was fast asleep. 


	6. Sleepwalking Past Hope

"Push!" yelled Nadia, the head midwife.

Sheriti's face was red and blotchy; her eyes squeezed tight as sweat rolled down her face. She was squatting on the birth bricks and all the divine Nurses of the court stood around her.

"Push! Push!" cried Nadia.

"OH RA!" screamed Sheriti.

"The shoulders, they are through! All the pain will soon be over." Nadia said. Several more moments of pure agony threatened to rip Sheriti apart and then, suddenly, pain was replaced by the wail of an infant.

"Oh Isis, Goddess of Motherhood, thank you! It is a girl!" cried Nadia.

Sheriti opened her eyes to see the small being, still bloody and wet, squealing in the midwives arms. She smiled at her new daughter.

"Quick! We must move her to the room or the Gods will be angry!"

"Someone fetch Ahknaden, tell him his wife has finally given birth!"

"Get the high Priestess to come bless this place!"

The preparations began immediately. Sheriti was quickly taken to the birthing room where all mother stayed with their infant until they child reached one month old.

Nadia cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blankest made of finest wool. She entered the birthing room to see Sheriti resting on a soft feather bed as the high Priestess walked around the room anointing everything, protecting it from the God of Death. The other divine Nurses merely stood by Sheriti's side, waiting of her.

Nadia approached the bed and bowed before "Here is your daughter."

She put the small bundle into Sheriti's arms. Sheriti gazed down at the perfectly smooth tanned skin and the deep blue eyes that stared up at her in calm curiosity.

"Hello, my little one. Ra has surely placed a blessing on my arms today." Sheriti glowed. The baby cooed and flexed its little fingers.

"Where is she?" cried a voice.

All turned to see a man with cold, sharp blue eyes and very tall in stature. He was the Pharaoh's grand vizier and Sheriti's husband.

"Ahknaden, come look at our blessing!" Sheriti grinned wearily.

Ahknaden strode over to the bed expecting to see the ugly little dried up prune that he had come to associated with what an infant looked like when they were born. But when he gazed down on his offspring, he saw a vision of beauty.

"What shall we name her?" Sheriti urged.

"Nanu." Ahknaden said, now smiling, "For it means beauty of the Nile. And she is far more beautiful then all the queens of Egypt!"

The Priestess and all the divine Nurses gasped, for it was blasphemy to say that one was more beautiful then a Princess of Egypt.

"Nanu." Sheriti said holding the infant closely against her, "it is perfect." She smiled but then it faltered. "Where is Seth?"

"I told him to wait outside." Ahknaden replied.

"Well, let him in!" Sheriti commanded. She snapped her fingers at Nadia. "You! Tell Seth he welcomed in."

Nadia bowed before going to get Seth.

A boy of four years old walked cautiously into the room. He had the same cold blue eyes as Ahknaden and dark brown hair. Seth uncertainly came forward and finally arrived at Ahknaden's side. Sheriti shifted Nanu in her arms and held her up so that Seth could see her.

"Seth," Sheriti beamed, "this is you baby sister. Her name is Nanu."

Seth looked at Nanu, showing no emotion at all. Nanu yawned big and blinked her blue eyes at him in wonderment.

Seth smiled at her. "She's lovely!" He cried, before kissing her on the forehead.

Sheriti laughed and Ahknaden grinned. But inside he was already thinking that it might be wise to visit Pharaoh Atenai that night.

After all Pharaoh's son Atem was born 4 years ago and what with the pyramid already being set to work and the lessons young for young Atem, everyone had not found time to find a betrothal for Atem.

But as Ahknaden stared down at Nanu, he knew he had found one.

"Gwen! Wake up!" Gwen woke with a start and jumped back when she saw Bakura was so close she could smell the mint gum on his breath.

"Bakura!" She cried, "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry." Bakura blushed, "But the bell was about to ring so I figured I should wake you up."

"Oh, well thank you." Gwen said.

"Have a nice dream?" He asked. Gwen didn't want to answer.

That little boy in her dream –Seth was it? - Well whoever he was he looked like Kaiba as child. Some remote part of Gwen told her it _was_ Kaiba and the baby Nanu _was_ she. But how could that even be? Her dream was set a million years ago in ancient Egypt! How did all that even make sense?

But after all it was only a dream. Wasn't it? Gwen had had dreams like this ever sense she could remember, but until now they never were that vivid. Now it seemed they were real. As if she had lived every moment in her mind, but in another time.

Could it be possible? Could in a past Egyptian life her and Kaiba have been siblings?

Gwen felt her self literally laugh out loud at the absurdity. But in all truth she was only laughing to stall the cold feeling she felt in her gut. 


	7. Join Me

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Gwen asked, leaning against Bakura's locker in the math wing.

Bakura smiled at her. "I already told you, they love making new friends. And I talked to Yugi last hour and he was more then happy when I told him you'd be coming along."

"Really?"

"Really." Bakura said, leaning in closer to Gwen. She felt herself blush.

"Bakura!" cried a voice.

They turned to see Yugi and Joey walking towards them followed by the girl and dark-haired boy Gwen had seen them with in math class that morning.

"Hello, Yugi." Bakura greeted. They stopped level with Gwen and Bakura.

"Well, Gwen this is Yugi." Bakura introduced.

"Yea, we met in chemistry class." Yugi grinned at her politely.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, the man of your dreams." Joey flashed a brilliant smiled and Gwen couldn't help, but laugh.

"Don't take him seriously. He says that to every girl he meets." Said the blue-eyed girl next to him. Joey rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm Taya. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her and they shook.

"And I'm Tristan." Said the boy with the spiked hair.

Gwen smiled, "It's nice to meet you all." They all seemed so nice that Gwen felt blessed to have met them.

"Well, we better go, the bus will be leaving to the game shop soon." Yugi said.

"C'mon then!" Bakura rallied them.

"Yea, let's go!" Taya grinned.

Gwen grinned, too and they all began the walk to bus stop outside. Upon arriving at the bus stop Gwen was already chatting it up with Taya, who seemed more then thrilled to have a new friend.

"It's nice to have a girl to talk to for once!" Taya laughed, "I can finally talk about shoes and cute clothes and not get yelled at."

Gwen laughed also, "Totally! I love-"

But she was cut off as a limo pulled and stopped directly in front of them, blaring its horn.

"Hey! What's da big idea?" Joey yelled.

"Excuse me, Mutt. But unlike you and your petty money I can afford this." Kaiba's voice came out crisp and clear.

They all turned around to see Kaiba pushing past Joey.

"Whoa! That's your limo?" Gwen said, shocked.

Kaiba smirked at her, "Yea.  
And would _you_ like a ride? You don't have to hang out with these clowns."

The others all glared and muttered under their breath, none more so then Bakura.

"No, it's okay, Kaiba." She replied, "Maybe next time I'll ride with you."

Kaiba popped open the limo door, but paused before getting in. "Shame. I thought you were better then these punks."

"Oh, Kaiba! I should punch ya in da face fo-" But Kaiba slammed the door shut on Joey.

The limo sped away.

"I hate that creep!" Joey spat. Everyone nodded their heads except for Gwen. She couldn't hate Kaiba.

"Thanks for not bailing on us, Gwen." Yugi piped up, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, it means a lot." Bakura added, beaming at Gwen.

"Your welcome." She smiled right back, though a little unsure.

A content silence fell and was only broken when the city bus pulled up. The teenagers all piled aboard chatting happily away. Once seated in the overly crowded bus, it pulled away and started heading for town.

"So why are we going to the game shop?" Gwen asked, who was snuggly seated next to Bakura with no complaints there.

"Oh, my Grandpa owns it." Yugi replied, "We actually live above the store."

"That's cool." She replied.

"Where do you live Gwen?" Yugi asked.

"I just live in a penthouse with my dad." Gwen shrugged.

Every one of them was clearly shocked.

"Which one?" Taya asked.

"The Kaiba Tower." She said rather reluctantly.

"WHAAAA?" Joey cried.

"Well, it's because of my dad. See, he works for Kaiba. That's the whole reason I moved to Domino." She explained.

"That's awesome!" Bakura said, turning to look at her. She smiled at him because he was so close. He grinned back.

"Oh we should totally go dere and trash the place just ta tick Kaiba off!" Joey giggled.

"No." Yugi said in a stern tone, "We're going to the game shop. Besides, Grandpa said we'd be getting new booster card packs in!" 


	8. Face of God

"Oh you mean duel monster packs?" Gwen asked.

"Yea!" Yugi and Joey chorused.

"I'm guessing you're really big fans." Gwen laughed.

"I actually won Duelist Kingdom." Yugi smiled.

Realization dawned on Gwen and she grinned brightly. "Of course! I saw you on TV a couple years ago!" She laughed, "That's why you seemed so familiar in Math class." But though Gwen laughed, she knew that was not where she remembered him. "And you also won Kaiba's tournament, uh, Battle City, was it?" She grinned.

"Yea." Yugi said, now blushing, "but it's not a big deal."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Yugi." Bakura said.

"Yea. Who else can say they've defeated Pegasus, Kaiba, _and _Marik!" Tea smiled, ruffling Yugi's dramatically spiked hair.

"Heh, Yugi _always_ beats Kaiba." Joey laughed.

"Isn't that the truth." Tristan said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

The bus suddenly pulled to a stopped and picked up more kids. Once they pulled away again Gwen spoke up. "So you live above the Game Shop." She said, "Is that why you have all those winning cards?"

"That's where I get most of them. The last three, though, were given to me." Yugi said. He smiled at all the others, exchanging glances that Gwen was clearly missing out on.

"Well, with Gramps getting in the new booster packs maybe I'll finally get the holographic Nitron Dragon!" Joey said, happily, switching up the subject.

"Maybe I can finally convert my old deck of Occult cards to something less evil." Bakura laughed. Though the others grinned, it was somewhat strained and uncomfortable. Gwen, though, smiled warmly at him. She glanced at his hair and realized the volumenizer must have stopped working because his hair was once again flat.

"Do you have a deck, Gwen?" Yugi grinned, brushing a blonde strand from his eyes.

"Nope. I've never really played duel monsters. I've only ever watched it." She replied a bit embarrassed.

"We need to build you a deck!" Yugi said happily.

"Yea!" The rest chimed in.

"I mean even Tea has a deck! So why not build one for Gwen!" Joey said happily, not seeing the glare from Tea, "_And _I can teach you how to play." He smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, thanks." Gwen laughed.

"Joey, stop flirting." Tea said, rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Yea, stop." Bakura said, eyeing Joey looking a little angry.

Joey only laughed.

Soon the conversation turned to how to build a deck for Gwen and make Bakura's better, and what would they do if they could trash Kaiba's apartment. The later of which Gwen did not participate in.

Okay, the next stop is mine so get ready." Yugi said some fifteen minutes later.

The teens all gathered their bags and stood up. The bus finally stopped and one by one they got off the bus.

Gwen looked up to see a building that was kind of small painted in red, green, and yellow. A sign hung from the door that read "Game Shop" and in front of that door was an old short man. His hair was short, gray and spiked almost the exact same way as Yugi's, except half of it was covered by an orange bandana. He was sweeping at it wasn't until Yugi gave him a big hug did he notice them. "Oh! Hello, Yugi!" The man chuckled.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Yugi grinned, "I brought the gang over and a new friend!"

Yugi let go of his grandpa and gestured over to Gwen. Grandpa turned and looked at her. She smiled politely.

"Why hello!" Grandpa said happily, "And you are?"

"Gwen Ahknen." She smiled.

"Ahknen? That's Egyptian, is it not?"

"Oh yes. My fathers ancestors were Egyptian." Gwen said. Suddenly Yugi was looking with Gwen with a newfound interest, and Bakura was staring intently at her. The others all exchanged looks.

"Egyptian?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it goes back pretty far." She replied, looking into his violet eyes. "Maybe my family was Pharaohs." She laughed and the others did so half-heartedly.

Yugi laughed and something stirred behind his eyes and connected with Gwen. It was as if her heart stalled and she was no longer staring at a small, friendly Yugi, but a somehow firmer and more mature Yugi. With hard-edged deep violet eyes and new sternness to his whole being, an almost regal quality. But as soon as this vision of Dark-Yugi swam into her gaze, it was gone and she felt a throbbing pain in her stomach that was not quelled when Bakura touched her arm and when she looked back at him, it was as if his eyes flashed gray.

Are you alright?" He asked.

She stared at him feeling a sudden longing that felt way beyoudn friendship. She ripped her gaze away from him and looked back at Yugi. His eyes were once again warm and kind. She turned to Bakura once more and the longing was gone.

"Gwen?" He said, softly, "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost."

She felt her vision blur and she began to sink to the ground. All went black as she heard, "For that weakness I must kill you."


	9. Right Here in my Arms

"Atem!" seven year old Nanu called, peaking around the stone pillar. "Ahhhhtem?" Her voice echoed off the high, smoothly carved walls. No voice voice responded to her. She stepped out from behind the pillar looking around, eyes scanning past the heiroglyphics on the walls. She heard giggling and turned around. "Atem?" She asked.

Suddenly someone pounced on her and she was knocked to the ground. Laughter rang into her ears. "NANU!" called a voice. She opened her eyes to see a boy of eleven years old, sitting on top of her, with tan smooth skin. He was drapped in pure-white cloth and gold. His eyes were a deep violet color and hard edged. His hair was dramatically spiked and was made up of three colors. Next to him stood a girl laughing as well. She was a bit older then Nanu with brown hair, big green eyes and a short tan dress on.

"ATEM!" Nanu growled glaring up at him.

"You finally made it, Nanu!" Atem said, smiling at her.

"Yea, we were worrying you didn't want to come play with us." The girl next to him grinned.

"I had to go to my lessons, Mana." Nanu said, giving her a hint of a glare. She turned her attention back to Atem. "You didn't have to hide from me." She said.

"Yes, we know. But we wanted to surprise you." Atem grinned. Nanu rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. He laughed and stood up, Nanu stood up as well.

"So what do you want to do today?" He grinned.

"Hide and seek!" Mana squealed jumping up and down.

"No! We played that yesterday." Nanu replied.

"Well maybe you guys got to! But I didn't." frowned Mana, "I had lessons."

"Which you need to be in right now!" came a voice from behind the three. They turned to see Mahado, a boy of 13 and one of Atem's closest friends.

"Oh, Mahado!" wined Mana, "do I have to? I wanted to play!"

"Yea, let her stay!" Atem chimed in, "Besides don't you want to have some fun,too?"

"Thank you for the offer, Atem. But Mana and I have our obligations." Mahado said back, "Now, Mana, tell them goodbye." He looked at the girl with sterness but their was affection in his eyes.

Mana nodded her head. "Sorry, Atem. Nanu. I'll see you later maybe."

"Bye, Mana!" Atem said, looking sad she had to leave.

"Bye." Nanu said as well. She, on the other hand, didn't look that sad for as soon as Mahado lead Mana away she hit Atem on the arm and cried, "Tag! You're it!"

Atem rounded on Nanu and grinned before sprinting after her.

Mana heard their squeals of delight and turned around and looked at them. She sighed, "Why does Nanu and Atem get to play longer with eachother? Why when I have to go away they get to stay out?"

"You know why." Mahado said.

"Because they're betrothed. I know, I know." She replied.

"Atem!" Nanu giggled. He had tackled her and she smiled up at him.

He was her best friend in the entire world! They had known eachother ever since Nanu was born practically. As far back as she could remember Atem had always been there. They got to see eachother everyday and the same nurse even watched and brought them up together. The palace was their playground and it was one of their favorite customs to tag along with Seth to his priest lessons and listen to the tales of their Gods.

Nanu from a very young age was taught all about the history of Egypt and about the royalty ranks and the way the country was run. She had no idea it was prepping her to become first wife of the Pharaoh, Queen of Egypt. Atem, likewise, was taught more extensively but he knew his fate would to be Pharaoh, he just didn't know that Nanu would be his Queen.

For now they shared in a friendship that was pure bliss. But it seemed over the years with Nanu as his one true companion, Atem had grown very fond of her. And Nanu was still to young to feel anything back for him.

"Nanu," He said, "I hope we stay friends forever."

"We will." She said back, with a childs faith.

"Promise me nothing will ever tear us apart?" He asked, violet eyes staring intently into hers. "I promise, Atem." She said, smiling back at him.

His face relaxed and he smiled at her.


End file.
